The Misfortunes That Can Kill One Can Kill All
by Platinum Angel
Summary: May not be rated R yet, but it will soon. Vegeta, is trying to figure out some things. Please Review!!! I need 5 to continue!
1. Abstruse

Title: To what end  
  
Chapter One: Abstruse  
  
The misfortunes that can kill one can kill all. Even the strongest of wills shall fall victim to the thing that plagues us. Not being able to measure up to what others think of us. Constantly being judged. Some, the ones that can stand up to all the judgements, and know who they are, that understand who they are inside, they are the ones that will become something. They are the ones that will survive. But those, the few, or the many, that can not, shall commit suicide, self-sacrifice, unsure of their surroundings, unsure of themselves, they will end their own lives. Hoping to better themselves in the next life. They think that suicide is so hard to do, but it is harder to live then it is to die. To live through the troubles and pull through, confident, is harder then to give up on yourself, and take the easier way around your problems by ending it.  
  
What are the reasons that one would end their lives? Is anything really too hard to cope with? There are so many questions unanswered that flow through my mind. Many questions that will never really be answered. What if some one that you loved, more then yourself, more then anything, some one that you felt so good around, they made you feel like a god in your own right, what if that person was to die. Would that be a reason to end your own life? Perhaps they were not dead yet and you could see their death happening in your mind. You knew that is was coming. Would you do all in your power to stop the inevitable? Would that be worth your own life? To save the one you love? Or, let me ask you this; what is your life worth to you? And what is worth more? And if nothing, then what may have the possibility of becoming worth more? What would you sacrifice yourself for?  
  
What is the one thing that is worth everything to you? Who is the one person? What is something that you would never tell anyone that knew who you were? Or tell anyone period? Would you tell this one person? What if the one you love, you were not able to tell them that you loved them, for fear of rejection, and for fear that you may scare them away. If you had a great secret, something that you knew shouldn't be told, something that may ruin you, if given to the wrong person, but you need it to be known, so someone may understand. Who would you tell? None of this is making sense to me any more. I do not know, one thing from another. But I do know who I am. And I know what I know. And all of these questions plague me. So I search for the answers, and still, I have found none. Everything I jumbled and nothing is in order. I don't know what to say, or where to go. But I do know what I need to do. But how to go about it?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z. Sorry, and you may not know it yet, but this will be a dbz story, unless you decide other wise. ^ _ ^  
  
AN: This is my first chapter. I am hoping that it is long enough. ^ _ ^ This is going to be a serious story. And I am hoping to make it somewhat interactive. So this is where you determine what happens next. So you need to review for me, or you can email me at Buggirl_25@hotmail.com. There are many questions in this chapter, they are there so you can see into the mind of the main character. Have you figured out who that is yet? Tell me in the review who you think it is. Please? And remember, you decide on how this story goes along. I need them a.s.a.p. I am currently working on chapter one, so no ideas will be included in that chapter. But chapter two and further I want ideas or whole chapters if you think there should be improvements. This is where you decide.  
  
Thankyou! And hopefully I receive some reviews! This is going to be your story! P.S. Include your email if you wish for me to email YOU!! * Giggle * ^ _ ^ 


	2. Remembering everything you said

Title: To what end  
  
Chapter One: Remembering everything you said  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Angst/Romance and a little bit of everything else…^ _ ^  
  
  
  
Vegeta stands there, confused and worn out. He had a dream three-weeks previous. It was a vision of Bulma's death, and he doesn't know what to do. He hasn't slept since then, afraid that something will happen to her while he is sleeping, and if not that, then afraid that he will see his dream all over again. He doesn't even think that it should be called a dream, it was a nightmare.  
  
  
  
He had heard music playing from her room, so he took it upon himself to yell at her to turn it down. He banged on the door. "Woman! Turn that shit down!"  
  
"No Vegeta! If you don't like it…Then go somewhere else!" Bulma screamed back at him.  
  
"Woman…" He growled warningly and punched the door, forgetting his strength, sending splinters all over the place.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma was screaming in fear, not in anger. Her eyes were glossy and she was staring at him wide eyed.  
  
"Bulma, I am sorry." He spoke softly and walked out of the room. –I caused her to fear me…- these words played over and over in his mind. Her shriek of fear, and the look in her eyes. They bore through his soul, and ate at him. He didn't see her for the rest of the day, and so he decided that she was still scared and avoiding him at all costs. He didn't bother her for food, for fear of seeing that look in her eyes again; knowing that he has struck fear in the last person that he ever would want to.  
  
He went to the gravity room to train. He needed to get his mind off of things and training was a temporary distraction. When he decided to finish three hours later, he went to the guestroom that he was staying and laid down, trying to sleep unaware of the blue eyes watching him from the crack in the door. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, examining the cracks from the plaster and the bright colored paints that elaborately decorated it.  
  
He then looked to the door as he heard light footsteps walking away. –So she was watching me? Probably wondering if she'll be able to kill me in my sleep. -  
  
He smiled to himself. A loud wave of music made it's way down stairs, and into his ears. He remembers what he had done, the last time it played, and disregarded it. He stood up to go downstairs. Listening to the lyrics on his way down.  
  
*I'm always falling over… that old box of clothes… and the television… and the broken radio… I should have thrown that stupid stuff out… years ago... With the yellow pages… with the torn out pages…(stars collide) and I can't have you… the way I used to… (get locked inside) but I still love you…*  
  
Vegeta stops and looks up the stairs to the door, that he had destroyed that morning, which was now fully repaired, and he could feel a warm tear travel down his left cheek.  
  
*(forever) *  
  
He turned and continued on his way to the kitchen.  
  
*I never ever thought that I'd forget your face… I've been trying to get through… but I… can't quite see you… I know your laughing… in some other place… and the stars laugh with you… and I forgive you… I…can't have you…the way I used to…but I still love you… (forever) …..(forever) …stars collide… and the rivers run dry… and everything grows… and everything dies…and people we love get locked inside… forever… I can't have you… the way I used to…but I still love you…(stars collide) … I can't have you… the way I used to…but I still love you… (forever) ...(stars collide…) … I can't have you, the way I used to…but I still love you… (forever)…*  
  
He walked over to the freezer and pulled out whatever he could find. After placing everything on the counter he had gotten a nauseous feeling and looked at the food. He winced and put it all back in the place he had found it and walked out the door. He was going to go hunting.  
  
He flew over a dense forest and looked for the hardest thing to catch. He was going to use no Ki in hunting for this prey. He stopped flying and dropped to the ground with a thud and looked around in a complete circle. He started walking forward to see if he could pick up a scent of anything worth while. He caught the scent of a deer to his far left, and a pack of wolves behind him. –Maybe I am now prey, too bad I don't feel like waiting for them to find me.- He smirked to himself and walked on. He walked at a moderate speed, hoping to catch the scent of something that may take at least a second to catch. An extremely overgrown bear perhaps. He saw a flash to his left and turned, shooting a Ki blast at the movement. He mentally scolded himself for using Ki. –this is going to be harder then I had originally thought.-  
  
A twig snapped above his head, he tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. The last thing he had seen was a flash of blue, then black. A strong odor was in the air, but h was unconscious before he could decipher it.  
  
  
  
Remembering everything you said  
  
The silence gets us no where  
  
All your insults  
  
All your curses  
  
Make me feel like I am not a person  
  
And I feel like I am nothing  
  
But you make me  
  
So do something  
  
Cause I'm fucked up  
  
Cause you are  
  
Need attention  
  
Attention you couldn't give  
  
So I sit here locked inside my head  
  
Remembering everything that you said  
  
The silence gets us no where  
  
Gets us no where  
  
Way too fast  
  
So I sit here…  
  
-staind  
  
  
  
  
  
Please! All I ask is for two reviews! TWO! I have worked hard lately, so I already have chapter 3 ready. When I get two more reviews then it she be released! Thank you to the one person that had reviewed! Dragonlover! Thanks! 


End file.
